Verbs of Reasoning
abstract * accent * adduce * advise * allege * allude * analogy * analysis * analyze * antithesis * apologia * apprehension * apprise * argument * arrive at * assumption * attest * attribute * axiom * bandy * beat around the bush * belabor * biconditional * brainstorm * break the news * cajole * calculate * cant * canvass * cast about * cerebrate * chaffer * check * check out * chew over * circumscribe * clarification * clarify * clear the air * clear up * clincher * coax * cogent * cogitation * cognition * cognitive * coherent * collogue * communicate * compare * comprehension * con * conception * conclude * confer * confide * confutation * conjecture * constate * construe * contend * content * contest * contradiction * contradistinction * contraposition * contrast * controvert * convention * convey * convince * correct * correlate * counsel * counterexample * counterproposal * crack * criterion * crux * cumulative * cut-and-dried * data * datum * debate * decree * deduce * deduction * define * definition * definitive * deliberate * delimit * delineate * demystify * depict * derive * describe * determine * diagnose * dialectic * didactic * differentiate * dig into * disclose * discourse * discursive reasoning * discuss * disjunction * disprove * dispute * disquisition * dissect * dissertation * divulge * educe * egghead * elucidate * emphasize * enounce * epistemic * equivocate * esemplastic * establish * evaluate * examination * examine * excogitate * explain * explicate * explore * expostulate * expound * extrapolate * fact * facultative * fallacy * figure * figure out * fill in * find out * follow * forensic * forethought * generalization * get across * get over * gist * gloss over * gossip * grasp * hash over * hint * hold forth * hypothesis * hypothesize * idea * ideation * ignoratio elenchi * illustrate * implausible * implication * imply * import * impute * induce * induction * infer * inference * inform * information * insinuate * inspect * instruct * integrate * intellect * intellection * intellectualize * interpolate * interpret * interpretation * investigate * irrelevant * itemize * ken * last word * lay down * lecture * liable * limn * list * logic * lucid * metagrobolize * middle ground * moot * name * narrate * notify * notion * nub * observe * offer * open * outtalk * parley * penetrate * perception * perspicacious * perspicuous * persuade * pertinence * philosophize * pitch * place * plead * plumb * polemic * pore over * position * postulate * powwow * preface * prehension * prelect * premise * prescribe * probe * proffer * propagate * propose * proposition * proselytize * prove * proviso * psychologize * puzzle * question * ratio cognoscendi * ratiocination * rational * rationale * rationalize * read * reason * reasoning * rebut * recant * recap * recapitulate * recite * recount * redefine * reduce * reductionism * reflection * refust * refutation * relate * relation * relay * repeat * report * represent * research * resolve * restate * retell * retract * reveal * review * riddle * rumination * scrutinize * search * sift through * snith * solve * sophistry * sort out * sound reasoning * specify * specious * speculation * spell out * spil * spill one's guts * spill the beans * squeal * standard * statement * sticky wicket * stipulate * stipulation * strategize * stress * study * submit * suggest * sum up * summarize * surmise * survey * sustain * sway * syllogize * syncretism * synopsize * synthesis * synthesize * take back * talk into * talk out of * talk over * talk sense * talk turkey * tangent * tattle * tell * tell all * tenable * testify * theorem * theory * thesis * think over * think through * thought * thought-out * thrust * trace * transmit * treat * treatise * typify * understate * unilateral * unsay * unswear * unveil * validate * verify * voice * vouch * watertight * well-grounded * well-rounded * well-taken * wheedle * wit * withdraw * witness * word * work in * work out * work over